


You Deserve It

by ironstrangepls



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst and Porn, Body Worship, Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M, NSFW, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post Infinity War, Smut, Worshipping Kink, character deaths are mentioned, slight exhibitionism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-23
Updated: 2018-08-23
Packaged: 2019-07-01 07:11:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15769140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ironstrangepls/pseuds/ironstrangepls
Summary: Post Infinity War, Tony discovers an untold truth about Stephen and his 14 million futures and demands Stephen that he explain himself, which he does.Angst, Fluff, and Smut.





	You Deserve It

**Author's Note:**

> hi i love this fic so much and this is just dedicated to tony stark because he really does deserve the world so yeah this fic is basically me just tryna let yall know how much i love tony stark

“Do you often just...stare out this window?” Tony asks, his eyebrows raising. Stephen shrugs, standing besides the shorter man as they stare out the circular window of the Sanctum.

 

“Occasionally I meditate here, it’s peaceful when I dim the lights. The light from outside shines through the window and creates something truly magnificent.” Stephen informs as he lays a hand on the glass. “And sometimes I like to look out at the people of the world, going about their day.”

 

“So you _do_ often just stare out the window.” Tony smirks, turning towards the taller man. Stephen scoffs and shakes his head, trying to hide a faint smile of amusement.

 

“Yeah, sure, if me saying that will get you to stop being annoying.” Stephen crosses his arms, the smile escaping and now bright.

 

“You know, Strange. You’re quite the interesting character.” Tony leans against the window, the cloudy light from outside shining brightly on his profile.

 

“How so?”

 

“You’re just...different. I can’t quite explain it. You’re arrogant, cocky, self serving-“

 

“Yes, _please_ keep going-“ Stephen dryly interrupts.

 

“Let me finish.” Tony huffs and rolls his eyes. “But you’re also strangely caring and gentle, and self sacrificial on top of that. I mean what you did back on Titan was-“

 

“Was absolutely necessary.” Stephen finishes for him. “Tony, how many times do I have to tell you that me giving up the stone for your life was me knowing that it was the only way for us to win?”

 

“See, I don’t-“ Tony sighs and tilts his head as he stares at Stephen. “I don’t think that’s entirely true.”

 

“Sounds like a you problem, then.” Stephen mutters beneath his breath, his face unmoving as he studies the figures below him.

 

“You’re telling me that out of 14 million ways, only one is where we won? That seems a little...dramatic, don’t you think so?”

 

“We won, why does it matter now?” Stephen shakes his head. “Tony, stop dwelling on it.”

 

“I’m not dwelling on it, I just find it hard to believe, and I really don’t think you’re telling the whole truth.”

 

Stephen moves his head, staring at Tony with his piercing eyes. “What do you want me to tell you?”

 

“I don’t know Strange, is there something _you don’t want_ to tell me?” Tony sneers, furrowing his eyebrows as he intensifies his stare. Stephen’s eyes widen, his face a mere, pale color as he averts his eyes. His silence is deafening as he leans another hand against the window, taking a deep breath and sighing.

 

“Wong told you.” He breathes quietly, his gaze still avoiding Tony’s sharp one.

 

“Yes. He did,” Tony’s gaze remains fixed on the man leaning against the window. “But I want to hear it out of your mouth.”

 

“I don’t know why you’re mad about this. Everything is fine!” Stephen lets go of the window and hisses in Tony’s face. “It was the only way-“

 

“Bullshit! Rogers is dead. A bunch of people are dead. Why did you choose this one? Huh? I know there were multiple-“

 

“It was the only one _where you lived!_ ” Stephen seeths, his face turning red. “There was no other way, Tony, that everyone could have survived. I’m _sorry_ about Steve, I am, but god fucking damnit Tony, I wasn’t going to live in a world without you.”

 

Tony’s eyes darken, gritting his teeth. “You didn’t even _know_ me. You _told_ me you would let me die. Why couldn’t you stick to your _word_ ? Why is my life worth _more_ than anyone else's?”

 

“I knew you for fourteen million lifetimes, Tony.” Stephen whispers, his breath shaky. “Your life is worth more than you think. In every single one, you sacrificed yourself. Willingly let your heart stop just for others to live. Even Rogers, who had left you to die. You didn’t hesitate.”

 

Tony says nothing.

 

“I thought you were this cold man, one who doesn’t give a shit about anyone but himself. But I was _wrong_ , Tony.” Stephen turns around, his voice low and hoarse. “You want the truth? Yeah, there were multiple outcomes of winning, but none of them had you alive, and I just wanted to see you live for once.”

 

“That shouldn’t have been your choice to make.” Tony replies, his voice stale and monotone. “It wasn’t your choice.”

 

“Tony, they were going to die either way. Someone you cared about was going to die even without you.”

 

“That doesn’t make it better,” Tony mutters.

 

“That’s the truth, Stark.” Stephen replies, his tone cold and brisk. “I just wanted you to live the happy life you deserve. I’m sorry if I offended you by doing that, but sometimes you make rash decisions when you love someone.” Stephen freezes, his face turning a deep red.

 

“Wait,” Tony raises an eyebrow. “What did you just say?”

 

Stephen turns around to see Tony’s softening expression. “Yeah, okay, well, I knew you for 14 million lifetimes. I might have fallen in love, and I might have made a decision based around that.”

 

Tony says nothing but only stares.

 

“Tony.” Stephen moves closer. “Tony?”

 

Tony blinks but his mouth remains shut, a billion thoughts racing through his head. Stephen’s eyes fill with worry.

 

“Say something.” Stephen pleads under his breath. “Please.”

 

Tony’s brown eyes match with Stephen’s steel-blue ones. A quick glance to the lips and Tony follows his eyes and grabs Stephen’s face as he latches his own lips onto the other’s. The sorcerer’s eyes widen at the sudden feeling of chapped lips pressing against his. His hands find Tony’s waist as he eases into it, closing his eyes. Stephen could taste the faint trace of whiskey in Tony’s breath as the kiss intensifies into one of yearning, each movement one of desperate need.

 

Tony pulls away, his hands still gently clutching Stephen’s face. His thumbs lightly trace the prominent cheekbones underneath the oceanic eyes. “Stephen, I’m sorry, I just… I just have nothing to say to you.”

 

“Then don’t speak.” Stephen pulls Tony in once more and seals their lips together. The billionaire shifts his hands from Stephen’s face to around his neck as the space between them diminishes. Stephen feels Tony’s chest press up against him, and the feeling sends butterflies to his stomach and causes his heart to flutter, beating faster than he has ever known for it to beat.

 

“Stephen…” His name is whispered against his lips. Tony pulls away once more, his eyes locking in with Stephen’s.

 

“What happened to not speaking?” Stephen responds, his breath low. Tony shifts his position so his back is against the window.

 

“You love me?” Tony asks, his eyes glistening.

 

“Yes,” Stephen’s breath is hot against Tony. “Everything about you.”

 

“Like what?”

 

“Like your lips.” He says, gently pressing another kiss to Tony’s lips. Stephen moves to the corners of Tony’s mouth and trails kisses down to his neck. “And your neck.”

 

Tony exudes a breathy moan as he exhales deeply. “Go on.”

 

Stephen pulls away as trembling hands grab the hem of Tony’s shirt. He lifts it up and tosses it over to the side, his mouth finding its place in the nape of Tony’s collarbone.

 

“Your chest,” Stephen bemoans against Tony as he kneels down, leaving a bunch of bruising kisses, stopping at the circular scar that protrudes on Tony’s skin. “All of your chest. Even the imperfect perfections.”

 

Tony shudders at the voice against his chest. He feels two hands gently grasp his arms and pin him against the circular window. “Stephen…you…”

 

“Do you want this?” Stephen asks against his scar, gently tracing the circle with his tongue.

 

“I want you. And your-“ Tony gasps. “Breathtakingly magical tongue.”

 

Stephen pauses as he stands up, pressing a kiss to Tony’s lips. “I’m sorry, Tony. I’m sorry I-“

 

“Don’t,” Tony interrupts softly. “Don’t apologize. Just show me how much you love me.” He smiles, his eyes glistening with a mixture of lust and affection. Stephen’s eyes flutter as he kneels down, focusing on Tony’s scar. His hands are still pressing against Tony’s arms, preventing him from moving away from the window. Soft kisses sent shudders down Tony’s spine as he moans Stephen’s name in a gentle whisper. The sorcerer trails downwards, using his tongue as a guide and reaching the brim of Tony’s waistband. The shorter man sighs, clenching his fists together and pushing against the restraining hands of Stephen, who presses his mouth against the bulge of Tony’s jeans. “Fuck, Stephen.”

 

“Shh,” Stephen whispers against Tony’s crotch, the vibrations of his breathy words sending blood straight towards it. “Can’t let Wong know what we’re doing.”

 

“I think the entirety of New York can see us.” Tony states, referencing the window behind him.

 

Stephen lets go of his arms and his hands trail down Tony’s chest, tracing the muscles and the indents of Tony’s ribs. “And is that okay?”

 

“Yes, oh god, yes.” Tony breathes, his hands flying into Stephen’s somewhat curly hair, gripping tightly  as Stephen fumbled with the button on the jeans. He pushes them down, revealing tented boxers. Stephen grabs Tony’s arms, pushes them back against the window, and presses his lips against the bulge in Tony’s boxers, causing Tony to let out a hiss.

 

“I’ve been wanting to do this, I’ve been wanting to show you what I can do.” Stephen looks up at Tony as he bites down on the waistband of his boxers. Using his teeth, he pulls them over to reveal Tony’s erection. Tony bites his lip, trying to suppress a large moan in his throat. “Let me show you how much I love you.”

 

With his hands still gripping Tony’s wrists tightly, Stephen uses his tongue to trace the entirety of Tony’s length, gently taking the tip into his mouth, sucking lightly. Tony’s breath hitches as he clenches his fists, unable to move from Stephen’s surprising strength.

 

Stephen’s eyes meet Tony’s and those brilliant blues seem to smirk as Stephen slides the entirety of Tony’s cock into his mouth until it hits the back of his throat. Unable to suppress a groan, Tony leans his head back against the window, pushing hips slightly forward. Stephen bobs his head back and forth, not breaking eye contact with Tony.

 

“Stephen, f-fuck man...your mouth.” Tony bemoans, biting his lip. “You look s-so good.”

 

Stephen releases Tony’s cock with a slight gasp as he inhales. “Every single part of you,” he whispers, pressing kisses against the swollen length. “Is a blessing. It’s worth saving.”

 

“Keep going,” Tony moans. “Run that pretty mouth.”

 

“These thighs,” Stephen’s lips move to the inner part of Tony’s groin, biting gently into the skin to leave a bruise. “These legs. All of you.” His mouth trails back to Tony’s cock as he takes all of it in again, gagging slightly.

 

“Oh, Stephen…”

 

Stephen releases again, his mouth moving upwards back to the scar on Tony’s chest. “And this heart. Your heart is so pure, so full of love.” He murmurs against Tony’s chest, turning his head to press his ear against it, hearing the racing _hum_ of Tony’s beating heart. “This heart deserves to keep beating, to keep racing just like it is now.” He stands up, pressing his nose to Tony’s. “And those eyes, those soft, brown eyes that are filled with love for the ones around you. They deserve to keep blinking, to keep staring, yes they do.” Stephen hands release Tony and move their way up to his neck as he presses a soft kiss on Tony’s mouth, feeling a moan escape Tony’s lips. “Turn around,” he hums against Tony’s lips, and Tony obliges, turning over so he is pressed against the window, exposed to the world. He glances downwards at the people oblivious to the passionate dance happening above them.

 

Tony has always been a sort of exhibitionist, and knowing that anyone can look up and see Tony pressed against the glass is absolutely exhilarating.

 

Stephen trails kisses down Tony’s back, sucking in a hickey on one of Tony’s cheeks. “This ass,” his whisper is breathy, filled with a lust only reserved for the most special of people. “This ass, is truly worth it. Worth saving.”  His tongue trails downwards, sliding over Tony’s hole.

 

Tony buckles his hips forward as he cries out. “Fuck, Stephen!”

 

“Shhh…” Stephen hums against Tony’s ass. “Quieter.”

 

“The window is gonna get so fuckin’ dirty…” Tony breathes, glancing downwards to see the window already stained with pre-come.

 

“I’ll clean it.” Stephen traces around the hole once more with his tongue before traveling upwards with his kisses, reaching the back of Tony’s neck. He whispers low into Tony’s ears. “These ears, so you can hear all of the love I say, oh yes, they deserve to hear.” He presses against Tony, who feels the bulge in Stephen’s pants.

 

“You still have clothes on,” Tony growls against the window. “Fix that.”

 

Stephen snaps his fingers and his clothes disappear, causing Tony to moan at the sudden lack of barrier between Stephen’s cock and his ass.

 

“Truly magical,” Tony exhales. He reaches back to grab Stephen but a hand stops him, pushing his hand back against the window.

 

“No, I’m taking care of you.” Stephen breaths into Tony’s ear. “You deserve it.”

 

Tony shudders under Stephen’s hot breath and moans. “Fuck me, please. Against this window.”

 

“I plan to.” Stephen bites into Tony’s neck, leaving another bruise. “Let me prepare you.” He conjures a bottle of lube and a condom. He squirts a generous amount of his quivering fingers and sticks one in, feeling Tony shiver under his touch. Stephen grins as he moves in and out, kissing the back of his neck.

 

“Stephen, oh my god-“ Tony cries out in ecstasy, his breath hitching. “Another, please.”

 

Stephen obliges, sticking another finger in, nibbling hard into Tony’s skin. “You deserve it, Tony, everything I give you.”

 

“Stephen, I-“ Tony gasps as Stephen uses his fingers to scissor. “Wow, you, wow.”

 

“Are you ready for me?” Stephen asks, his voice low and filled with lust.

 

“Yes, Stephen, fuck, yes.” Tony answers, obviously impatient. Stephen rips the condom wrapper with his teeth and gently rolls it on, prepping himself. “Do it, Stephen, god, just fuck me against this window. Let the world see me.”

 

Stephen slides in, and both release a breathy moan. Tony exhales against the window, causing part of it to fog up. Stephen begins to move in and out, using a slow and gentle rhythm as his hands slide down Tony’s back and reach around his groin. Tony feels his stomach drop when Stephen carefully grasps the base of Tony’s cock.

 

“And how could I forget this cock?” Stephen moves his hand up and down, gently sliding his fingers over the slit. “This may be the first time I am holding it, but I’m so glad I saved it.” His pace becomes faster, his hand following suit. “It deserves the attention it’s getting, yes. It deserves my mouth swallowing it whole.” Stephen’s mouth trails back to Tony’s ear. “You liked that, didn’t you? Me deepthroating you like that?”

 

A low rumble escapes Tony’s throat as he nods breathlessly, pinned hopelessly against the window. He stares down at the sight, but finds himself unable to see, as the window has already begun fogging up from the heat.

 

“This body, oh, this body, Tony. So worth saving.” Stephen moans into the napes of Tony’s neck. “Every fucking inch of it, I love it so much. I’ve seen in fourteen million times.”

 

“Keep talking,” Tony gasps. “Oh god, please keep talking.”

 

Stephen continues to stroke Tony, matching the pace of his own movements. “Everything about you is gorgeous. From your eyes, to your lips, to your neck, to your chest and heart, to your stomach, to your cock and ass, and to your legs, it’s all deserving of love. _My_ love.” Stephen huffs against Tony. “ _My_ love.”

 

“ _Your_ love,” Tony repeats. “Yes.” He feels a pool of warmth build up in his stomach. “Stephen, I’m...I’m gonna come soon, please.”

 

“Mmm, yes, every inch of you is perfect. I knew what I was going, Tony, I did it all for you. I wanted you alive.” His own voice hitches, Stephen knew he is also close. “You, you deserve to be alive, Tony. I love you.”

 

Tony cries out as he releases all over Stephen’s hand and the window. Tears form in the corner of his eyes as he squeezes them shut, taking in every second of this mind-blowing orgasm. He feels like he is flying, soaring through the sky as Stephen continues to pump him clean. Stephen’s pace quickens as he also comes, biting into the soft skin of Tony’s neck as he does, a low moan escaping his throat. He stops moving as he breathes in and out, slowly pulling out and flipping Tony back around. He presses a bruising kiss against the other’s lips, both moaning at the contact between their overly-sensitive cocks.

 

“Stephen,” Tony moans against Stephen’s mouth. “I love you too. I do.”

 

“Don’t say it just because I said it,” Stephen replies, pulling away from Tony.

 

“I’m not. No one has ever,” Tony grabs Stephen’s face as he stares into his oceanic eyes. “No one has ever said anything like that to me before. Or about me. You…” Tony pulls Stephen in for another kiss. “You complete me.”

 

Stephen snaps his fingers and their clothes appear and the window is clean. Stephen smiles down at Tony, whose eyes brighten.  

 

“I just wanted to hear it from you. I thought it was selfish of you to spare my life for someone else’s, but,” Tony exhales softly. “But I think I understand your reasoning for it, even if it was a dicky thing to do.”

 

Stephen smiles, his hand pressing gently on Tony’s chest. “Remember what I said about this heart?”

 

Tony nods, “Of course.”

 

“Don’t forget it. You, Tony Stark,” Stephen leans forward and kisses Tony once more. “You have the biggest heart I know, and it deserves to keep beating.”

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and Comments are SO appreciated <3


End file.
